


Cold Shoulder, Warm Embrace

by Lamker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm trying, Late Night Writing, M/M, One Shot, Poisoning, Rebellion, Rebels, Team Bonding, Team as Family, first attempt at this, trying to fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamker/pseuds/Lamker
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus wasn’t expecting a warm welcome. In fact, the coldness and hate was more along what he thought would happen. But it didn’t make it any easier to bear, especially since he had nothing left.Luckily, he has new people, friends – family almost – that does care.Five times Kallus was treated like an Imperial and the one time he was a Rebel.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	Cold Shoulder, Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first try at the "Rebels" area in Star Wars. Usually keep to the Clone Wars, but wanted to expand so here I am.  
> Feel free to check out my other stuff - there's a chance I'll keep in this area too if life lets me
> 
> For now, read and enjoy~ ^^

**_ ONE  _ **

It was right after the battle of Atollon. Barely standing on his own two feet, Alexsandr tried to make himself seem as small as possible, keeping to his corner and avoiding anyone else on the ship. Even managed to pretend he was asleep when a few passed by. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t hear what the others were saying. Seemed like they either fully believed he was asleep, or simply didn’t care if he overheard them.

“What’s the _Imperial_ doing here?” one hissed and Kallus could almost imagine the pilot glaring in his direction.

“Beats me. Maybe he’s a prisoner?” a different voice, more uncaring and uninterested answered.

“If he was, he’d be _locked up_!” a silent growl from the first one.

Kallus swallowed, tried to ignore it again, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. ‘ _They’re right you know_ ,’ the voice whispered in the back of his mind. ‘ _You should be locked up._ ’ Biting his lip to remain silent, Alexsandr squeezed his eyes tighter.

“Can’t believe no one’s watching him…”

“Where’s he gonna go?”

“He could kill us all right now!”

“With how hurt he is-?”

“It’s an act. Bet he’s just waiting for us all to fall asleep and then he’ll call his Imp buddies.”

“…They’d have thought about that…”

“You think so? He’s ISB! I say we throw him out the airlock right n-”

“I’ll shove ya outta there if ya say one more thing ‘bout him!” a sudden new voice entered and Kallus couldn’t help but open his eyes wide, head turning towards the Lasat standing in the doorway, growling at the talking rebels.

“But-!”

“Shut. Up!” Garazeb bit out, before his eyes caught those of the ex-Imperial sitting on the ground.

Wordlessly he walked up, eyes locked, and despite everything, Alex couldn’t look away. Couldn’t even help the hint of gratitude escape his expression when the warrior stopped next to him, giving him a concerned once over.

“Yer hurt.”

“Nothing I can’t handle, I assure you,” Kallus’ voice came out more weak and raspy than he’d liked.

“Don’t mean ya hafta handle it…” the words Zeb said were almost a whisper, eyes turning sad. “C’mon. lemme get ya patched up.”

Both of them heard the unexpected sputter from the nearby rebels. Neither turned to look, but they figured an expression of anger and disgust was directed at them.

“There are others in worse shape than I…” Alex tried weakly. If he was being honest with himself, he had already started to feel the full extent of his injuries. Thrawn was quite thorough.

“You heard the Imp! Don’t waste supplies on the likes of him!”

Orrelios snarled into the direction of the insult, baring his fangs for everyone to see. “I told ya to shut up! He risked everythin’ for us!”

“And we didn’t?”

“Ya weren’t livin’ with Thrawn breathin’ down yer neck!”

That seemed to put the galley into silence, the other occupants staring in shock and surprise. Maybe even a bit of fear. No one moved or said anything, not even when the Lasat got the ex-Imperial to stand up and helped him hobble into a more private area.

“You didn’t have to do that…” Kallus said as Garazeb set him down on a bunk. “Or… this. Anything, really.”

“I know,” the warrior said simply, pulling out a medkit from a nearby locker. “I wanted to though.”

And their eyes met, for just a few seconds. Stayed locked for a moment, before Alexsandr looked away, eyes glued to something else in the room. Anything else.

“Hey,” he looked back, saw Orrelios giving him a steady but concerned look. “Don’t listen to what they said ‘fore. They don’t know what they’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

“They weren’t wrong…” Alex whispered, giving a pained smile. “It’s smart of them not to trust me.”

“Maybe… Don’t mean they gotta treat ya like that though. You ain’t an Imp. Haven’t been for a while, s’far as I’m concerned.”

The Fulcrum gave a weak chuckle, eyes softening a bit. “Since Bahryn, actually.”

A pause as the Lasat’s eyes widened and his ears twitched a bit. “The ice moon.”

“Yes… I- I looked into answers to the questions. A lot of them… And you were right. I didn’t like what I found. Since then, I’ve been… doing my best against the Empire.”

Zeb gave him a look that seemed to almost carry adoration and pride, as he smiled, a low rumble of a chuckle escaping his throat.

“Well then, ya’ve been a Rebel longer than some a’these kits.”

They both laughed softly at that, before the Human had to wince due to the pain the motion was causing him. Still gave a grateful smile when the warrior started setting the supplies down around them.

“…Thank you…” he whispered, glancing back when the Lasat helped him pull off the top of his uniform and carefully set a stimpack on his bruised eye.

“You’re one of us now Kallus, that means you get treated right,” Zeb looked up at him as he spoke, gently setting a hand one his uninjured knee.

“…Alexsandr,” the Human spoke through a lump in his throat. “My name. It’s Alexsandr.”

The Spectre gave a toothy smile, nodding slightly. “Welcome to the Rebellion, Alex.”

* * *

**_ TWO _ **

The new base on Yavin IV was coming along quite nicely. A lot was already prepared by the rebels who arrived there early, but much remained to be done. Still, apparently enough was established for Kallus to be put in front of all the High Command of the Rebel Alliance.

That’s where he stood now, weary, barely healed from his punishment by Thrawn and hands bound. He was so tired he only half paid attention to the commotion and discussion happening around him, which he knew was a bad thing. If he had any chance of not being a prisoner, he’d have to show his worth. Zoning out during his… ‘Trial’ was a bad start.

“You still with us, Agent?” he looked up at the voice that spoke – Davits Draven. His mind couldn’t help but revert back to his old way of handling such situations; by assessing everything and recalling every bit of information he could.

_‘Empire never had much information on him. Hard and stoic. Old warrior. Been here a long time, been fighting the Empire a longer time. Head of intelligence. Likely means he’s responsible for unsavoury dealings. Sabotage. Assassination. Espionage._

“Sir?” Alexsandr replied steadily, seeing the mistrust in the man’s eyes.

“What are you playing at?” Baccam Grafis snarled, leaning over the table in the middle of the room. Turning his attention to him, Kallus simply gave a slow blink, and in that moment, information continued to spiral in his mind.

_‘Old, aggressive, chief of Ordinance and Supply. Mistrusting due to personal reasons, the Empire found him predictable until a few years ago. Always liked to oversee things personally. Arrogant at times but very paranoid. Kept him alive long enough. Survived interrogation by Agent Vito.’_

“Is it so hard for you to believe he’s really joined?” and that was Crix Madine. Alex held down a reaction of surprise and a hint of joy. After all, not every day does he meet fellow defectors of the Empire.

_‘Highly decorated but rejected the Empire during the Civil War. Many spoke of his accomplishments but he wasn’t allowed to be honourably discharged. Not many cared. It was early in the Empire days. Only fear of him came from his strategic mind. It’s why he handles the Special Forces.’_

“Unlike you Crix, he’s with ISB!”

“Was. He no longer holds that position.”

“Lies!”

“We have nothing more than his word for conformation I’m afraid…”

Starting to zone out again, Kallus felt a hand gently pat his shoulder and turned to look at-

“Enough!” Hera Syndulla yelled at the rest of the High Command, eyeing each member. Took all but a few seconds for them to settle and turn to her.

“Have your attention? Good,” she said, visibly upset and crossed her arms. “Because I understand why you are so careful, but this is pointless.”

“Captain Syndulla-”

“No,” she held up her hand, stopping Draven before he could continue. “Out of everyone in this room, I have the most experience with Kallus. And by proxy, Thrawn as well. I know what he has gone through in order to supply us with information. _Valuable_ , information,” she added, eyes narrowing on the command.

“Wasn’t it due to his intel that your people were able to stop an assassination attempt?” at her words, Davits opened his mouth to speak, before sighing and looking down at the table.

“And we were able to collect shipments for weeks before the Empire realized what was happening, because Kallus made sure the information they received was false,” her angered look was turned upon Grafis who simply grumbled something under his breath.

“We, understand your desire to see him join, Captain,” Mon Mothma spoke up carefully, looking towards her. “I would have it that way as well. However, precautions must be made. After all, the Imperial Security Bureau is known for excelling in deception and subterfuge. Had Agent Kallus-,”

“Just Kallus or use his full name,” the Twi’lek pointed out.

“Apologies,” the Senator inclined her head. “Had Alexsandr Kallus been in any other section of the Empire, we would not worry such. But ISB is… difficult.”

“They’re right, Hera…” Kallus spoke by his own prompting for the first time since the meeting started, catching everyone by surprise, especially the Twi’lek. “ISB specializes in things like this. We have even tried to have our people infiltrate other pockets before. Had succeeded in different matters. Their concern isn’t unwarranted,” he explained, giving her a small smile.

“After all you’ve done for us, you deserve _better_ ,” she insisted, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re no longer an Imperial. You’re one of us.”

“It’s not you I have to convince now, is it?” the look he gave her was sad and resigned. “But thank you, for the vote of confidence.”

A few moments of pause as she bit her lip before turning back to the gathered people, straightening her back and hardening her expression.

“I want to be part of whatever interrogation or questioning he’s part of. I’m not letting him do this on his own. And I’m not letting you do with him as you would with an Imperial.” She took a step closer, looking at all of them with determination in her eyes. “Alexsandr is Fulcrum and a Rebel. You better start treating him as such.”

* * *

**_ THREE _ **

Just because Rebel command found him trustworthy enough to let him move around base without constant watch, doesn’t mean everyone felt that way. Part of him wished Hera’s desire to have him operate on the _Ghost_ for a bit had been granted. As such, Alexsandr wasn’t that lucky. While the Spectres continued their tasks off planet, he had been getting familiar with his new home. Even if it didn’t feel much better than living aboard a Star Destroyer.

Most people who didn’t show outright hostilities, ignored his presence entirely. It was… lonely, he admitted to himself. Watching as people talked and cheered and dined together, felt like he was watching a Holo Reel of the goings on. It was made bearable only due to Zeb’s insistence on having a private comm channel. They spoke often, the Lasat telling of their recent endeavours and complaining about Bridger, while Alex kept idle chatter on what was happening on Yavin. After the first three attempts without success, Orrelios stopped asking about how the others were treating him. Made him a promise however.

_‘Gonna make up for all that coldness ya know.’_

_‘Will you? How’s that?’_

_‘I’m plenty warm m’self.’_

He’d never admit to anyone how he sputtered at the words, nearly smacking his head into the top of his bunk when he moved to suddenly. The amused laugh from the other side of the comm made him huff, but was unable to keep the smile from escaping.

_‘Don’t mock me, Garazeb.’_

_‘I wasn’! Honest! Offer stands when I get back.’_

_‘Sure it does.’_

_‘I mean it, Alex.’_

It was a strange comfort, that he did believe the warrior. And he’d be lying to himself if he said it didn’t make him look forward to that. Despite everything… he had grown close to the Lasat. It was strange, but not unwanted. He just hoped both of them found what they were looking for in this… relationship.

As it was, that thought gave him the strength to face another tomorrow. The mess hall was, as he knew by now, mostly empty. It’s why he came here at such hours. Except this time, instead of the droid, there was a Human still working the kitchen. Swallowing a sting of anxiety, he just grabbed a plate and was ready to get this over and done with.

“You,” the man said, eyes narrowing. By the looks of him, he seemed to be from Lothal. Not impossible.

“Evening,” Kallus greeted, giving a nod, keeping his head down.

A pause before the man rolled his eyes and started rummaging in the back for something. Perplexed, Alex watched, not seeing everything that was happening, but after a few moments, a bowl was brought forth.

“Here,” the cook said, sitting it non-so-gently on the bar. “Got some leftovers. Better than those rations.”

“Oh, I…” he stammered, carefully took the bowl and set it on his plate. “Thank you.”

“Yeah yea,” the Human waved him off, returning to whatever he was doing. Kallus took that as his cue to leave and started making his way back to his little room, as he usually did with his meals.

Glancing at his plate, he saw that it was indeed more than simple rations. The cook had given him soup, and honestly, that was probably more proper food than he had in the past few days. Finishing the bowl first and adding some bread to his meal, he went over some reports when he started feeling a bit… strange.

At first it was just a bit of a blurry vision, but that then changed into partial numbness. Next came dizziness and then he was struggling to breath. Standing up, he took one step before his legs gave out from under him, sending him falling to the ground, the tray itself clattering to the ground.

‘ _Poison_ ,’ his mind supplied unhelpfully. ‘ _But when-_ ’ he saw the bowl, droplets of the soup dripping out of it. He almost laughed, would have if he wasn’t suffocating.

It was then he felt his comm pinging, and thinking what else he was going to do, reached for it, turning it on just as he entered a coughing fit.

“ _Kallus?_ ” it was Kanan on the other side, sounding worried and strangely calm. “ _It’ll be okay. I’ve already called for a medic._ ”

In his state, the ex-Imperial couldn’t question it, especially not with his vision growing dark. He was still choking on air, one hand going to his throat.

“ _I’m here, it’ll be okay. Zeb’s still asleep, but I’ll wake him if you need._ ”

Somehow, he managed a negative grunt. He didn’t want Garazeb seeing him like this…

“ _Got it – any second now, just keep calm. Okay?_ ”

Another weak grunt and then the door to his room was opening, two medics with equipment ready as they rushed to him. They seemed just as shocked as Alex to find him like this.

“He was right…” Kallus heard one of them mumble as they kneeled by him.

“ _He’s been poisoned,_ ” Jarrus spoke over the still open comm. “ _Pretty sure it was specialized for Humans and ingested._ ”

The medics shared a look but didn’t question, quickly setting on checking him. The Jedi kept speaking to him, telling him everything will be okay and talking about what the Spectres have been up to in the last day. That they’re on their way home.

It kept the ex-Imperial occupied until the medics delivered an anti-toxin. The effects were immediate as he took a lungful of air and started coughing, rubbing at his face. The medics and even Jarrus himself were muffled as he regained himself. One of them even helped him onto his bed, leaving some medicine by the table and water. Told him to get some rest.

When things calmed down, Alex noticed that the comm was still open. Shakily, he picked it up and heard the breathing on the other end.

“…How did you know?” he asked in a raspy and tired voice.

“ _Vision_.”

A snort escaped the man as he shook his head. “Well, thank you.”

“ _You’re welcome. Just, glad I got them to you in time. Do you know how it happened?_ ”

A pause as Kallus looked down at the tray which has been made, but left in his room. “Maybe… Cook didn’t really fancy me, I take it…”

“ _Kallus…_ ”

“They had a right to.”

“ _No, they didn’t._ ”

“Jarrus-”

“ _No matter what happened, that wasn’t right. You’re a rebel now. How are you supposed to feel safe when you can’t even eat the food here?_ ”

He didn’t answer, just closed his eyes. ‘ _It’s what I deserve… I shouldn’t feel safe. I have no right to that… Not yet…_ ’

“ _Kallus- Alex…_ ” the change in addressing him made the man look back to the comm. “ _You lived in fear under Thrawn because you were a rebel. You can’t live in fear here because some people still think you’re an Imperial._ ”

“…What would you have me do?”

“ _Right now? Be careful. But when we get back, you tell us. Not just the big things like this. Everything. And tell us who the cook was._ ”

“…”

“ _If not for yourself, than for Zeb. He worries about you._ ”

Sighing in defeat, Alex ran a hand over his face. “…Alright… When you get back.”

“ _Don’t worry buddy, we’re almost there. One more day._ ”

“See you soon then. And… thank you, again.”

“ _See you soon. And you’re welcome._ ”

* * *

**_ FOUR _ **

It wasn’t a surprise that he wasn’t allowed to carry a blaster, despite how long he’s been on Yavin IV. Hera had done her best, but somehow, no one really trusted Alexsandr not to shoot them. The apparent threat to him didn’t seem to bother them so much, as he could always just ‘report it’ to them.

It’s how he found himself watching at the shooting range, arms crossed and paying attention to the new recruits as they learned. Sabine Wren was overlooking today’s group, and she was indeed showing off. So far, nothing has exploded that shouldn’t, so he’s say she’s doing a good job. Still, it was apparent she wasn’t really meant to teach as much as advise. The rookies were hardly keeping up with her more advance forms and especially with her aim.

“Watch the recoil!” Kallus found himself calling out to a poor sod who kept smacking the blaster into his own face. “Use two hands – she’s an expert,” he added as an afterthought.

“Hey, why aren’t you teaching anyway?” Wren asked, spinning and holstering her weapon after she gave some more simple instructions.

“I’m not allowed to carry a weapon,” he shrugged, glancing past her to the boy who now managed to hold the recoil back.

“What? Says who!” the Mandalorian demanded, hands on her hips.

“High Command. Afraid I’ll ‘shot them in the back’ or some such,” another shrug. He was trying not to let it show how much that actually bothered him.

“What a load of bantha fodder!” the girl grumbled, glaring in the general direction where the Command Centre was.

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle along, but before he knew it, Sabine was pulling him along towards the practice area.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and while he could very much resist her pull, he allowed himself to be led.

“Making sure you don’t get rusty!” there was a devious grin on her face when he looked back at him.

“Stars save me,” he whispered before being pushed towards the rest of the trainees and a blaster was thrown into his hands.

“Show em what you got, Kallus.”

“I really don’t think-,” but before he could finish, all eyes were on him, some watching in anticipation some disbelieve.

The last time he shot in front of an audience like this was… ‘ _Years… I just graduated the Academy…_ ’ With a sigh, he took aim, inhaled and shot. It hit true, and so did the following three that came in quick succession. He fired off into the next target, relishing in the feel of a blaster in his hands again. It was no replacement for the bo-rifle but it would do. There were gasps and exclamations of surprise which turned into cheering soon after as he kept shooting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wren looking, arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Unfortunately, it all came to an end right as the last target fell. Heavy and hard footsteps could be heard echoing in the area and when the group turned, it was to see General Draven, along with a few soldiers, marching to their little area.

“Kriff,” was all Kallus grumbled, standing straighter and handing the blaster back to the young Mandalorian.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Draven demanded, eyes going from the ex-Imperial to the Spectre. “You’re not authorised to carry weapons.”

Before Alexsndr could speak, Wren took a step closer, hands behind her back, chin up and eyes narrow. “He wasn’t carrying anything. Simply practicing. The weapon was mine and it was under supervision. Unless you’re going to start denying even Rebel Trainees to learn to shoot?”

Blinking, Alex did know that until the new recruits were fit for it, they weren’t really allowed to carry blasters, for fear of them doing something wrong. He just hadn’t noticed this was the same. Davits seemed ready to argue, but looking at the Mandalorian, he found he couldn’t really say anything. Kallus hadn’t broken any rules.

“You get away this time, Agent, but I’m keeping my eye on you.”

“Not to close I hope, sir, a man might think you’re coming onto him,” he replied casually. Everyone else found it hilarious however, even as they tried to cover up their snorts.

Draven just growled lowly ad turned on his heels to leave the training area, his guards following suit. When they were out of sight, the ex-Imperial relaxed his posture and turned to Sabine, giving a grin.

“Quick thinking there. Thank you.”

“Eh, it was something I kept in mind,” Wren shrugged. “Zeb and Hera said the Command’s been way too strict in what you can and can’t do. Wanted to show them, if they wanted to play around with rules, so would I.”

He actually laughed at that, small as it was. It certainly seemed the Spectres have been doing their best to bend the rules surrounding him.

“Well, I’ll take anything you may have to offer. Especially if it lets us tick the General off,” he gave a small nod which she returned.

“Read my mind. Rebel thinking there,” she tapped her nose before tossing him the blaster again. “Now, show us what more you got Alexsandr Kallus.”

* * *

**_ FIVE _ **

When the time finally came for Alexsandr to be allowed on missions, it was of course the worst possible way for it to happen.

“ _Everyone, get a move on!_ ” Ezra called over the shared channel, blaster fire heard in the background.

“ _Cargo secure – ready for take-off,_ ” came the voice of one of the pilots as they closed the ramp to their fighter.

“ _Shadow Squad, how’s it going in there?_ ” the Jedi asked, the way his voice shifted implying he was jumping somewhere.

“Almost done,” Kallus said, scanning the information presented in front of him.

“Can’t you go any faster?” a man named Igo asked, glancing around nervously.

“You said you had the codes!” Siana hissed, the Twi’lek standing next to him at the controls.

“I can’t and I do but the codes don’t help with moving data around!” Alex ground out. Why did he have to have two tagging along, he wasn’t sure, but they clearly didn’t want to be here with him.

It took a few more moments for it all to download and he turned to Igo: “It’s done, take it. I’ll purge the data.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” the man grumbled, taking the datapad and making his way towards the exit. “It’s clear.”

“Then let’s go!” Siana hissed and followed after, only sparing a glance back.

“I’ll make sure the data’s gone, you go ahead,” as if they were really going to wait for him.

The two disappeared soon after, but the door also closed after them. Looking over his shoulder, Alex’s eyes widened slightly.

“No…” he whispered and ran towards it, trying to open it but-

“Busted. Kriff!” he hissed, kicking the door open. No luck. “Shot from the other side…” and he gave a hopeless chuckle, running a hand over his face. They left him behind… It shouldn’t hurt, but it did.

A beep at his back told him the data’s been purged, so at least something good came out of this. But as he watched the screen, he saw the transport ship take off. He couldn’t help the way his heart clenched at the realization that they did indeed leave him.

“ _Kallus?_ ” came a call from his comm and with a shaky hand, he picked up.

“Here Jabba.”

“ _Where are you?_ ” Bridger sounded concerned and… was there blaster fire in the background still?

“Command Centre,” he managed to mumble out, turning towards the door. “Door jammed. I’m… stuck inside.” Wasn’t a lie and the boy didn’t need to know more.

“ _Got it, I’m on my way!_ ”

“What? No! Why aren’t you on the transport?” he tried to squash the hope building inside. Maybe he wasn’t going to be executed – or worse.

“ _What, and leave you behind? No way! Hera’s making the pickup while the others get the supplies and data back to base_.”

It was said with such simple assurance that the ex-Imperial couldn’t say anything back.

“ _Hey man, you still there?_ ”

“Y-Yes, yes. Sorry. Just…”

“ _…You really thought we’d leave you?_ ”

He didn’t answer. Didn’t have to. Ezra knew. So he just waited until the commotion was happening outside the door. It didn’t take more than a few moments for it to open and reveal the young Jedi, grinning and nodding along the corridor.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

Alexsandr simply followed, relived that there was very few Stormtroopers left this way. Made it easier and before they knew it, they were at a landing pad, the Ghost already waiting for them.

“Alex!” Zeb was leaning down the ramp, eyes wide with relief and a hand extended. Bridger simply used his Jedi tricks to get up, but Kallus accepted the Lasat’s help, being pulled up and into his embrace. Distantly, he heard someone shout ‘We’re go, let’s go!’ as the ramp closed and they were flying away from the facility.

“Close call there,” Jarrus said, leaning down the railing. “Everyone alright?”

“I’m good but Kallus-,” Bridger started only to pause when he saw the Human and Lasat still holding onto each other. “Ah um… Zeb can handle it. Right buddy?”

“Yeah, yea I got ‘im,” came Garazeb’s voice, half muffled by the Human’s head. “Give is a tick?”

“You got it,” both Jedi nodded as they left the cargo hold, leaving the two to their privacy.

“I thought I was gonna lose ya…” Zeb mumbled. “Didn’t see ya on the supply ship…”

“The… door was jammed.” Alexsandr mumbled out, leaning his head further into the Lasat’s fur. “I’m glad Bridger checked…”

“Alex…” at the soft way his name was spoken, the Human looked up and saw worry in those big green eyes. “What happened?”

Swallowing, he looked away, shaking his head slightly. “It… doesn’t matter anymore. Everything worked out.”

“Alex,” a stronger tone this time, Orrelios’ grip tightening a bit, holding on better. “Did they leave you?”

“…”

“Karabast!”

Before the Lasat could move away, the ex-Imperial took his hand into his, giving a squeeze. “Hey, it doesn’t matter.”

“Alex-!”

“They may have left me behind, but _you_ didn’t…” looking up at him, Kallus gave a grateful smile. “That’s all that matters to me…”

“Karabast…” Zeb said weakly, pulling him into another hug. “You matter to me… If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll make em regret it…”

Chuckling softly, the Human spoke: “I don’t doubt it.”

“At least this time you didn’t say they deserved it…”

“…”

“You thought it.”

“Old habits…”

“Yeah… Doesn’t change facts though,” and Garazeb tilted his head, making them look at each other. “You’re a Rebel. You’re a Spectre. I don’t care what it takes, but I’m gonna make everyone realize that.”

“…Thank you, Zeb. It means the world to me to be part of your family…”

“Good. Now better make sure Ezra isn’t snooping around. And to thank him proper for getting you back to us.”

“Indeed. Maybe I’ll even walk into one of his pranks this time.”

“Ha! That’d be payment enough I think.”

* * *

**_ +1  _ **

“Blast it, nothing’s working!” for once General Draven wasn’t yelling at Alexsandr, so that was a plus. That was pretty much the only plus about the current situation.

“Sir-,” he tried to speak, but Draven just shot him a glare. So he closed his mouth and sighed internally.

“Try these,” officer Trion said, giving the General a new set of codes.

“Security Code: TF-86 PI-31 ZM-54, confirm,” Davits spoke into the console, waiting with baited breath.

“ _Security code denied_ ,” a robotic voice blared back, making the General growl in frustration.

He looked over just to see Kallus’ grin disappear and glared in his direction. “Enjoying yourself, Agent?”

“I just find it amusing you’re still trying after so many attempts,” the ex-Imperial admitted.

“I swear if Mon Motham hadn’t _ordered_ me to start giving you training in Intelligence, you’d be mopping the floor.”

“Which is still preferable than ending up in the Empire’s hands.” ‘ _Or Thrawns, for that matter…_ ’

They continued the glaring match, until a voice entered the conversation, sounding exasperated: “Still not letting _Fulcrum_ do his job?”

The two turned to see Rex leaning against a wall, an amused expression on his face. The General let out a low sigh, shaking his head.

“I don’t trust him or his information, you should know that.” Draven bit out, only half managing to stop the scowl on his face.

“Then _why_ am I here, General?” Alex demanded, finally reaching his breaking point on this stupidity. “I’d have gotten you access hours ago if you _only let me_!”

“No Imperial spy is going to destroy the alliance while I’m here!” he shouted back, standing to his full height and glaring at the Human.

“Good thing he’s not an Imperial Spy then,” Rex brought up, moving in closer and narrowing his eyes on the Intelligence officer. “Maybe it’s _high_ time you started treating him like a proper Rebel, unless you want us to stop seeing _you_ as a General,” the clone stopped a few steps from the man. 

A pause as the whole room seemed to fall silent. It lasted for seconds, but felt like forever, before Davits hung his head and motioned Kallus over.

“Let’s see you work your magic then, Fulcrum,” and it clearly pained him to admit it, but moved away to give Alexsandr room to operate.

“Thank you, General,” the man didn’t show any change as he took up the console. “Directive 081-Omega, ISB Override,” he spoke calmly, even if his expression showed a hint of displeasure.

“ _Override accepted, directive confirmed_ ,” the same robotic voice said after a moment, and a flash of green appeared on the console.

Kallus spared only a moment to smirk at the General, before going back to business: “Computer, show current active codes and directives.”

“Acknowledged, stand by,” it replied. Behind him, Alex felt Draven lean in closer. In moments, a list of codes was showing up on their console:

_Code 6110_

_Base Delta Zero_

_Directive 197B-14_

_Level 1A1 Access_

_SS-VAC-2B Visa_

_Security Code DV5_

Opening his eyes wide, Kallus stared at the codes. “Kriff,” he breathed and quickly started typing again.

“What? What is it?” the General asked, confused.

“Just- let me- have to make sure-,” he stumbled over his words before setting it up and asking the computer again: “Computer, show me location for Directive 197B-14!”

“Confirmed. Location: Outer Rim Territories – Er’Kit – Grid Coordinates M-6.”

“Er’Kit- wasn’t that were Saponza is-,” Rex started, surprised, watching as the planet in question appeared on the holoscreen.

“Yes. And he’s in trouble,” Alex breathed out before swallowing.

“What is this directive?” all eyes turned on Fulcrum.

“It’s… It’s a protocol, stating that any prisoners taken in occupied territory should be transported to the nearest Imperial Security Bureau outpost for interrogation…” his voice trailed off.

“…Kriff…” the others muttered as well.

“Then we have to get him out- maybe it’s not him?”

“I’ll contact him at once, get him out of there.”

“Sir, orders?”

As the commotion lived up, no one really noticed the red blip starting on the console. No one but Kallus, who saw a command appear by itself on the screen.

“ _Activating command: Wormturns. Executing._ ” Eyes wide, the ex-Imperial didn’t even think when he grabbed Draven’s blaster. Didn’t care for the sudden panic in the room. He simply aimed the weapon and fired quickly into the console, destroying it and all information it had at the moment.

In seconds, he was restrained and shoved onto the cold hard ground, hands behind his back and face shoved down. There was yelling and shouting all around and vaguely he was aware of Rex calling for someone.

“What in all the Hells have you done?!” Draven yelled, looking at the ruined console.

“Saved this place…” Alexsandr grumbled, trying to look up. “There was a virus… Would’ve spread across your whole system…”

He was pulled up and ready to face the enraged and mistrustful expression of the General. Instead, he found a look of surprise but acceptance.

“…I’ll have to take your word on that one…”

The sudden change of heart caught Kallus by surprise. And greatly so. So Draven gave a weak chuckle: “You did in seconds what would’ve taken us much longer… And, I’m not blind. I’ll admit, I don’t fancy you or you joining up with us. Not yet, but…” he extended a hand. “I hope we can work on that? Because weather I like it or not, we need you Kallus. We need Fulcrum.”

“…Does this mean I can actually do my job now?” the ex-Imperial asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow but shaking the hand none the less. 

“Means more than that,” Davits said with a small smile. “I’ll get your papers sorted, but you’ll be joining us in intelligence now. Also, freedom to operate as you see fit. As well as,” and he looked at the ruined console: “Permission to carry weapons. Can’t have you reaching for someone else’s gun to do your job can we?”

Alexsandr gave a small grin in return. He wasn’t still fully comfortable with this yet, but it was a good start. And he knew it’d be a while before they both trusted each other, but for now, respectable co-workers he can work with.

“Sorry it took us so long to see it,” Draven added. “You’re a rebel, through and through. Next time someone gives you flack for thinking otherwise, send em my way.”

“Understood, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! Thanks so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it! Consider reviewing, especially if you wanna scream at me about anything as I always loving hearing from all those who read my things! Or even find me at [@Quilted_Raven](https://twitter.com/Quilted_Raven) =D  
> Till next time~


End file.
